gamechapandbertiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cynder rush/A Gamechap and Berite fanfic I made when I got bored one Monday evening.
Guest staring me, my friends, Herobrine and probably some famous dude later. Prologue Loud music poured out of the disco and onto the streets. Light spilled out onto the road illuminating people's spirits as they walked past. Giggling with grins like crecent moons, a gang of four came trundling slowly out of the disco, calling out things like "Au revoir!" "See ya later!" "Ta ta!" behind them. One of them, a teenage werewolf, was the first to stop laughing. "Oh," she exclaimed "Look at that." "There's nothing there." snorted the skeleton, who was still laughing. He was indeed right, as all there was was a road, barren as a wasteland. Deserted as a desert. A plastic bag blew past in the dust like a tumbleweed for effect. "Exactly, where's the dragon that brought us here?" Pointed out the only human in the group. "Hey, look! I think those are his eyes up there on the hill! The big, round glowing ones!" the creeper screamed, hopping up and down on the spot like a hyper kangaroo on a bungee jump. "Are you sure? I always thought his eyes were purple. What about you, Wolfie?" Said the skeleton. "Dark Spyro's eyes are purple, yes. Trust me, I'm his owner." The werewolf replied, begining to get angry with the situation of no transport. " Let's try calling his name. DARK SPYYYYYROOOOOO!!!!" Yelled the human at the top of his voice. Suddenly, the owner of the eyes began to aproach them slowly. "Look! He's comming when he's called! It must be him!" The creeper assured the werewolf, putting his green, clawed paw on her shoulder. "Well, in that case-" She began, but was broken off as fear clouded her throat. As the figure came closer, she had began to recognise it. It was not Dark Spyro, her beloved pet Enderdragon, but someone more terrifying than all of the world's horror movies put together. Robbed of speech, all she could say was "Oh, look at that." Chapter 1 "Are you sure'' it's safe?" "Possitive!" "Yes, but are you ''sure?" "I am the health and safety officer! Of course it's safe without question!" The date: 30th of October. The time: 1:30. The incident: 'accident' 76193, by Bertie. It was a suprisingly sunny day for Autumn, so three friends, Gamechap, Bertie and Anna, had decided to have a picnic outside as the sun smiled sweetly down on the sparkling green grass. Gamechap was reading the newspaper (the Daily Pick, who's headline read: Group of four players killed! Lucythewerewolf, W61 Spyro, TrooMoo and 11 are no longer with us!), Anna was sipping a cup of lemonade and Bertie was tinkering with a large, grey contraption. The thing everyone was questioning to be safe was Berite's 'food-o-matic', a device that was said to 'cook many different types of food using tiny explosions so your food will be ready in seconds' and to be 'aproved as safe by the BSA'. No-one trusted this machine as Berite's inventions that involved any amount of explosives or fire usualy weren't safe. This rule certainly wasn't broken with the 'Food-o-matic', but the silence certainly was. One minute there was a huge feild where cattle grazed peacefully, the next, nothing. After an awquard silence, Bertie gave a little cough to clear the smoke from his chest. "Weeeeeeell, I guess it was a tiny explosion compared to that one once where I nearly blew up the whole of Minecraft!" Bertie murmured in that 'oh well, your house is destroyed but I guess that's just life' kind of voice. Category:Blog posts